X-Topia Province
| Locale = | Population = | First = X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = X-Topia was one of the domains of Battleworld. Its Baroness was Rachel Grey and its capital was X-City. The X-Topia Province was apparently kept hidden from the rest of the domains because Genosha, an island nation - which formerly suffered under the yoke of an anti-mutant government - that was part of this domain's territory, had been quarantined due to a plague that threatened to kill all mutants. Genosha's mutants were suffering from a fatal epidemic known as the Extinction Virus. Baroness Grey could theoretically help, but the risk of infection was high and her government was pushing a policy of quarantine. Desperate to get his people a cure, Havok and some of the X-Men who stuck around to help form the new government after a revolution by the mutant slaves, resorted to violence and invaded X-Topia's capital X-City in order to abduct Triage to try and use his powers to save the mutants of Genosha. Seeing the amount of destruction, the injured and dead mutants left behind in their wake as well as a few X-Men who were accidentally taken with them, as an act of treachery, Baroness Grey prepared to wage war on Genosha. However, unbeknownst to Havok and his fellow X-Men, Dr. Aldus Kluge the Genegineer was using Triage's power not to stop the virus as he promised he would do, but to resurrect Cameron Hodge, the leader of the anti-mutant government which once led Genosha. Upon Hodge's resurrection, Kluge revealed to him that he was the one responsible for creating and spreading the Extinction Virus, and that his ultimate goal was to resurrect Hodge and merge him with an Adamantium Exoskeleton and the Transmode Virus, which he acquired from the remains of Warlock, so he could purge Genosha of its mutant population. Meanwhile, as Triage and Rogue were curing the mutant population of Genosha from the virus, Baroness Rachel Grey launched an attack on the island nation along with the few mutants who would survive the plague. During the battle, Wolfsbane was launched in the air by Storm and Bulletproof was forced to flee from his battle against Thunderbird to save her, ending up crashing into Kluge's lab and discovering what he had done and what he was up to. Afterwards, Bulletproof was attacked by Ink and accidentally merged with part of the Transmode Virus, then proceeding to kill Kluge for his betrayal. With Kluge dead, the X-Men had a new problem at hand: a fully resurrected Cameron Hodge merged with what remained of the Transmode Virus. With the threat of Hodge growing as he learned how to use his newfound powers, both the X-Men of Genosha and X-City called a truce and allied themselves to fight him. However, Hodge was too powerful to be defeated by their combined effort. Wolfsbane then devised a plan to stop him and used Mystique as a distraction to buy her enough time to get to their airplane along with Havok and Bombshell. With their powers combined, Havok and Bombshell exploded Genosha as Wolfsbane crash-landed into Hodge, leaving no trace of them behind. Having survived the explosion along with the X-Men of Genosha and X-City, which she protected using her powers, Baroness Grey vowed to rebuild Genosha in honor to the mutants who died defending it and to unite it with X-City, as it was meant to be from the beginning. Meanwhile, what little remained from Warlock rose from the island's ruins and brought Warlock back to life. | PointsOfInterest = * Genosha * X-City ** X-Mansion ** Scott Summers Memorial Hospital | Residents = * Phoenix (Baron Rachel Grey) * Press Gang ** Havok (Alex Summers) ** Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair) ** Bulletproof (Simon Locke) ** Rictor (Julio Richter) ** Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) ** Wicked ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Chief Magistrate Anderson * X-Men ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Tempus (Eva Bell) ** Gambit (Remy LeBeau) ** Bombshell (Tabitha Smith) ** Ink (Eric Gitter) ** Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) ** Longshot ** Thunderbird (John Proudstar) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Lockheed ** Magma (Amara Aquilla) ** Sunspot (Roberto da Costa) ** Graymalkin (Jonas Graymalkin) ** Armor (Hisako Ichiki) ** Anole (Victor Borkowski) ** Bishop (Lucas Bishop) ** Triage (Christopher Muse) ** Dr. Cecilia Reyes ** Maggott (Japheth) ** Callisto ** Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Wolf Cub (Nicholas Gleason) ** 4107 ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Jean Grey ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Mirage (Danielle Moonstar) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Stacy X (Miranda Leevald) ** Spider-Crawler (Amanda Wagner-Parker) ** Cypher (Doug Ramsey) ** Archangel (Warren Worthington III) ** Warlock * Cameron Hodge * Genegineer (Dr. Aldus Kluge) * Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) * Cassandra Nova * Sentinels | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Mutant Communities